Double Threat
by Kyouhaku
Summary: AU InuKag It all started with a simple request: deliver the sword to Lord Inuyasha of the Northern lands. But war is brewing and Inuyasha is suspicious of her due to her similarities of a certain miko...Kagome must prove her innocence before it's too late
1. Special Delivery

AN: A new fic that I hope my brain can comprehend and handle…multi-chapter things were never really my forte…Oh, and if you saw this posted on another account, don't worry – I was testing it before I put it on my main one.

And I know I should probably be updating 'The Experiment' but I haven't really been in the mood for it. So we'll see what happens with that one.

Disclaimer: I could only hope and dream a thousand times a day to own Inuyasha. Sadly (perhaps fortunately) I don't own it. Shucks.

**Double Threat**

**Chapter One**

**Special Delivery**

It was late at night, and the moon was his only guidance through the black forests. There was blood everywhere, and he was almost sure there was a trail behind him as he bounded with great speeds. Inutaishou barely glanced to make sure the sword was still strapped securely – he needed to get this weapon in a safe place and soon. He feared there wasn't much time left on his lifeline…

His eyes squinted and a surging amount of relief flowed through his veins when he saw the opening in the forest. He could smell humans nearby signaling a village was present. If he could just find the miko who resided there then all would be well; at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Luckily when he reached the entrance of the village, people were already tucked away sleeping or having late-night chats. They wouldn't be alarmed by his powerful demeanor. Inutaishou tilted his head to the air, sniffing slightly for any scent that seemed to stick out. As an inu youkai, and a powerful lord at that, he'd able to sniff out the aura of one who had high spiritual powers.

It was faint, but there. He quickly bounded towards a small hut on the outskirts of the village where he could see small streams of gold leaking out from under the flap which blocked the doorway. The minute he reached the entrance, only settling a few feet away, a young woman moved the flap to the side. Her eyes were wide with concern and suspiciousness, though she seemed to set it aside for the moment.

It wasn't often one saw a powerful demon lord bleeding in front of them…

Kagome pursed her lips and warily made her way towards the dying lord. She didn't know how to handle these situations really…Kikyou was the one who dealt with these sorts of things…until she passed away that is. In fact, Kagome didn't even know how she had passed away, except that she had last been seen in the Northern territories where most of the inu youkai resided.

She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and knelt down beside him, careful not to insult him in any fashion.

"Do…do you need me to help with your injuries?" She timidly asked, suddenly catching sight of his intense golden eyes.

He quickly snapped her out of her trance though by thrusting a rusty, aged sword at her feet.

"Take this to Lord Inuyasha of the North. It is important that you make haste and do _not _let it fall into the hands of anyone else, save for him." His voice was strong and commanding despite the way he looked – bloodied and ready to keel over.

Kagome gulped, but gingerly picked up the sword, a little stunned at its weight; it was quite deceiving when it came to looks, but could it even cut?

"I…yes." She nodded her head, still finding it hard to fathom her current predicament. Before she could do anything else, he bounded away, the only trace of him ever having visited was the sword and the blood spattered on the grass.

Kagome felt weak at that very moment, numerous questions floating around in her head – why had that demon lord chosen her of all people?

And furthermore…why did she even accept? Not that she could just refuse him when he was such a noble demon and in a bloodied state as he was. It was apparent she didn't have much of a choice in the matter now that the demon lord was gone and the sword was left in her hands. She was, after all, a girl of her word.

She didn't like getting involved with demon affairs…

-x-

It was high noon, and Kagome was nearing the border of the North. Her body was sweaty and covered in grime, and she mourned for the light pink kimono that seemed more weathered than it had ever been in one day compared to when she wore at least once a week through all sorts of weather.

"I better be getting paid for this…" she mumbled, too disgusted to look at her torn kimono.

As she trudged on the path, doubts began to resurface in her mind, ones that she had been trying to quell since last night. She wasn't exactly experienced in the whole 'ways of the demons' sort of thing. That was Kikyou's strong point. And until she had died, dealing with these sorts of things were problems to bear. Now Kagome was dubbed the miko of the village, though she knew the other villagers often remarked about how Kikyou would've done a much better job. Not that Kagome cared…much.

Just as she was about to slow down to a halt, she heard the galloping of a horse, and by the sound of it, it wasn't making a move to slow down. She yelped when she turned around and saw a white stallion making its way towards her, though the man upon it eased it to a halt.

Kagome was sure her heart was beating wildly enough that it may jump out and run away.

"What are you doing out here alone with that useless sword to defend you?" His voice was deep and somewhat proud, that much Kagome could tell.

"Uhm…oh! The sword. It's not mine," she admitted, smiling a little unsurely.

The man grinned back, and Kagome gaped a little when she saw the small fang poking out. A demon. Then again, she should've expected nothing less…it seemed she was constantly surrounded by demons now.

"I see." The horse snorted impatiently and Kouga dug his heel into its side, forcing it to calm down. "Where are you headed?"

"Up to the North. The sword is for Lord Inuyasha…I'm afraid I'm not familiar with him but there was a special request from what I assumed was a inu youkai lord…he was very bloody, and I can't help but wonder where he is…if he's alive at all…" she added as a small afterthought.

"Did you say _Inuyasha_?" His ice blue eyes now seemed to truly radiate the iciness that they gave upon first glance.

Kagome blinked, slightly taken aback by his rough tone of voice. "Yes…?" she replied meekly. Oh great, so now Lord Inuyasha or whoever he was had some haters or something?

Kouga simply frowned before returning his attention to the girl.

"Your name?"

Kagome hesitated. "…It's Kagome."

"Beautiful name," he remarked before digging his boot heel into the horse's side once more. It eased off to a slow walk, and Kouga waved. "If I can give you one piece of advice, it's to trust no one from the North. Above all, _Lord Inuyasha_," he added emphasis on Inuyasha's name, almost mocking his title. Kagome gave a listless wave back, unsurely gazing at the sword once more.

It seemed like a whole lot of trouble for a decrepit sword…

Nightfall had approached when Kagome reached the border of the Northern territories. Two sentries stood side by side, each holding a sword. Their faces were like masks, each one stoic as ever. Kagome cast them wary looks as she came closer to them.

The two men quickly barricaded her route, giving her small glares that sent chills up and down her spine. "State your business!" one demanded.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath of air before taking the rusty sword from off of her back. One guard's eyes widened, not having seen that sword for a long time. "The Tetsusaiga…" He murmured before steeling once more. "Why are you in possession of it?"

"It was given to me by an inu youkai lord…he told me to deliver it to Lord Inuyasha."

"How is it that you are familiar with Lord Inutaishou?" The second guard bit out.

Kagome was starting to get ticked off. Couldn't she just deliver a stupid sword without playing twenty questions?! "He came to me last night with several injuries and gave me the sword to deliver. I am a miko after all." She added, hoping it would boost up her importance level.

"A miko you say?" The two guards swapped glances with one another before finally moving their swords apart, allowing her passage. "No foolish business, girl."

Kagome nodded curtly, and when she was sure they weren't looking, stuck her tongue out. Who knew guards could be such asses? Then again, they were defending a kingdom…and rumors of war had been brewing for quite some time…apparently the North and South were ready to go head to head.

The path was a long stretch and she could barely see the tip of the castle beyond the horizon. The moon's fading light bounced off of it, giving it a somewhat eerie look. Kagome couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through her body.

"So this is it…" she mumbled, trudging forwards towards the perimeter of the castle.

-x-

"What?!" Inuyasha howled, glaring at the small flea demon.

The flea cringed and twiddled his hands together, unsure of what to do now. Inuyasha's temper had already been stoked so there was no turning back now…

"A…a young woman who's supposedly a m-miko…has come to deliver a sword…Tetsusaiga to be exact." Myouga squealed with fright when Inuyasha's knuckles turned white. He could've sworn he saw a little blood seep out of the claw indentations he had made with sharp nails…that was never a good sign. His father, Lord Inutaishou also had the same temper, though Inuyasha lacked the finer qualities of using reasoning.

"So first there are rumors that my father is DEAD, FORCING me to take on the role of lord, and NOWsome wench shows up at an ungodly hour with HIS sword?!" His eyes were aflame and held the same intensity of his father's.

Myouga just about suffered a stroke.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked, shielding his head as Inuyasha stomped towards him. He had a temper that could rival that of all the gods put together.

Instead of going on a rampage and screaming obscenities, Inuyasha let out a loud, annoyed sigh. He raked a hand through his already mussed up, white hair and stormed past Myouga who let out a breath he knew he had been holding. He'd just have to kick out this bitch himself, and she wouldn't dare to come back…for all he knew, she could be some sort of spy from the South or the West (which was run by his elder half-brother who so kindly informed him of his alliance with the South).

Several servants who were cleaning up and performing the last of their tasks before going to bed ducked and scrambled for cover as he stormed past them. One made the mistake of making eye contact which earned a scowl from the young lord. He could've rivaled Medusa with the way his glares froze people on the spot.

"Stupid, annoying, good-for-nothing…" he mumbled, losing track of his thoughts when he approached the entrance. He stomped outside past the guards who were stopping Kagome from entering. The girl let out a shaky sigh and almost dropped the sword when she saw Inuyasha.

He looked angry enough to start a tempest and destroy thousands of fleets with that one glare and snarl. Maybe she'd take up on Kouga's piece of advice and not be too trusting…

"I…uh…" she stammered.

One of the guards shot a hopeless glance to the other guard who agreed. Kagome didn't miss the guard doing the famous 'slice through neck' gesture. If she weren't in such a predicament, she would've clobbered him over the head. He could've at least tried to be more optimistic!

"What the hell are you doing here with my father's sword?!" Inuyasha howled, snatching the sword out of the girl's grasp. She gasped at the sudden movement before taking a few steps back. She had a scowl that could rival his own, not that he even bother to admit something as terrible as that.

"For your information, stupid, he requested that I give it to you!" She bellowed back, folding her arms in a haughty manner.

The guards were dumbfounded. Never before had someone so simple spoken back to one of such high status like that. It was simply uncalled for and definitely not warranted!

Inuyasha could feel his face heating up and he wanted nothing more than to slap her silly. What a bitch her parents raised her to be! "Well since you've come and done your job – LEAVE." He was about to have her completely locked out when a young man came forward.

"Inuyasha! That's no way to treat a young lady…especially one who has been so gracious to walk for what seems to be miles to deliver something so precious to you and your bloodline!" The man flashed her a quick, pearly-white grin.

Inuyasha nearly erupted much like a volcano would. "Miroku…" he hissed, flashing him a venomous look.

Miroku hardly batted an eye. "Don't be a child, Inuyasha. It's clear she needs somewhere to stay for the night…as a gift of thanks, don't you think it'd be a nice compensation to allow her to stay here?" He inquired. Kagome couldn't help but think that if Inuyasha were going to throw a fit like this, she'd be better off in a thunderstorm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's room at an inn in the village I passed not too long ago." She tried her best to smile warmly, but she couldn't help but glower at Inuyasha.

Miroku clucked his tongue. "Nonsense." And without saying anything else, he pulled her in, much to the dismay of a certain hanyou.

-x-

"I don't like her."

Miroku gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. When it came to Inuyasha, it was like dealing with a small child – one who didn't get his way. And the North was supposed to run at his beck and call? Hah!

"Look, she seems nice enough –" Inuyasha quickly mumbled an 'of course, you say that about every woman' before Miroku coughed and continued. "Besides, there's no reason to leave her out without a place to be after all the trouble she went through to fulfill your father's desires."

"Look monk," Inuyasha growled. "Did you actually take a good, long look at her?"

Miroku tapped a finger to his chin, violet eyes twinkling with mischief. "Of course I did. She was quite pretty if I do say so myself."

"Shut it!" he snapped. "She looks like _her_."

Miroku blinked, failing to see where this was going.

Inuyasha glowered. "**_Her_**."

Miroku arched a brow. "You know, stressing the same word over and over doesn't really hel –"

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha hissed.

Miroku made a small 'o' shape with his mouth in understanding. "I see your point; let's not jump to conclusions though…"

"I hated that bitch! And if she were alive, I swear by the gods I'd kill her myself!"

"Loaded words, my friend," Miroku frowned. "Give her a chance."

"Giving Kikyou a chance didn't seem to work out…" Inuyasha retorted, though by now Miroku could tell the flames of his anger had been doused. For now he'd quiet down, but come morning…Miroku was almost afraid to see what would happen.

"Look…just…give her some benefit of the doubt. Right now Sango probably has her in her room now. It's not like you can be so cruel as to kick her out after giving her a small taste of relaxation."

"Whatever you say, monk…"

Miroku gave a smug grin. "That's what I like to hear."

-x-

"And here is your room!" Sango pushed open one of the shoji doors to reveal a grand (compared to what Kagome lived in) room that was probably the size of two of her huts. The bed was extravagant and Kagome found herself feeling quite grateful that she didn't turn on her heel and leave the minute Inuyasha had opened his mouth.

"It's amazing!" Kagome breathed, slowly walking into the room before diving onto the bed. Sango crossed her arms and laughed.

"So, what brings you here? I was only told to find you a room."

Kagome looked up from her brief moment of euphoria before propping herself onto her elbows. "I was given a sword to deliver to that…that _brat_…otherwise known as Inuyasha – _Lord _Inuyasha," she sneered. Sango could only sympathize.

"He tends to be a little…rude and demanding. At first glance!" She quickly added. "Believe me," she continued, seeing Kagome's skeptic looks. "I've known him for a very long time…enough that I consider him a best friend. He's just very stressed and all, what with his father's supposed death and becoming lord at such a trivial time…the North and South are due to battle any day now."

Kagome remained quiet, not really feeling up to par to give a strong rebuke. All the sleep she had lost was suddenly catching up on her.

Sango caught onto her yawn. "I'll let you sleep now." She gave a quick goodnight along with a smile and left the room.

As Sango pattered down the hallway, Miroku rounded the corner. "Miroku!" Sango called softly.

"I believe you've taken lady Kagome (they had gone over pleasantries once Kagome had gotten into the castle, much to Inuyasha's dismay) to her room?"

"Yup."

"Apparently Inuyasha hasn't taken a liking to her…funny that."

Sango gave a bored nod of the head. "Typically."

"Although I must say he had an interesting idea…" Sango raised a brow to show she was listening. "He claims she looks like the late lady Kikyou…and now that I think about it, she does."

"She does sort of…but their personalities…completely different ends of the spectrum."

"I suppose we'll see how all this unravels in the morning?" Miroku grinned lightly. Sango gave a small snicker.

Only a few seconds later was there a loud smack followed by a loud cry of 'monk!'

-x-

Kagome, as tired as she was, continued to toss and turn throughout the duration of the night. The bed was more than comfortable and she felt secure, but her dreams were awful. For some reason, Kikyou was plaguing them along with a strange man that she couldn't identify. She was sure she saw a glimpse of the Shikon jewel's pink glow as well.

The man's eyes were pure crimson, alluring in a dangerous, deadly sort of way. From what Kagome could tell, Kikyou seemed to be unfazed, though there was a hard look in her brown eyes.

And just as the man was about to take a step closer to Kikyou, the dream vanished and Kagome was startled out of bed.

There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was willing to bet it was because of how that man looked. Evil radiated off of him in waves. Forcing herself to swallow down her fear, Kagome dropped back into the bed, the pillow softening her head's landing.

Why was she dreaming of Kikyou after all this time? She wasn't particularly close to her, regardless of the fact that they were cousins. Perhaps it was mere coincidence and her mind was subconsciously aware of the fact that she was currently in Northern territory…where Kikyou died.

And now that she really sat back and thought about the castle and her current settings, the weirder she felt…somehow, she had a feeling she was getting more than she bargained for.

-x-

AN: Tell me what you think! It might be a little confusing…sorry…I sort of confused myself too, if that's any compensation…


	2. A Side Unleashed

AN: The second chapter after what feels like an eternity. It's pretty short, but I felt like the ending was in a good spot. Otherwise I'd have to write a ton more to make it feel complete and at a good stopping point. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine…-sigh-

**Double Threat**

**Chapter Two**

**A Side Unleashed**

Kagome finished tidying up her clothes to the best of her ability before taking one last look in the mirror and trotting out. The sun was already high in the sky, basking the beautiful lands in its golden rays. For some reason, despite the fact that she _loathed _Inuyasha, she found this place enjoyable. Then again, she did live in a small, shabby hut. Of course she'd love this sort of treatment. And Sango was incredibly nice company last night, even if it were for only a few minutes.

Back in the village, the idea of human conversation eluded her. Most people didn't want to talk to her anyways. They always were reminded of the fact that she replaced Kikyou, their beloved priestess. The thought of Kikyou brought back memories of the dream she had.

She couldn't even begin to understand it, nor did she know who that man was. He was eerie enough, that was for sure. Something about his red eyes made her suspicious – he didn't seem like some ordinary demon (and she was sure he was a demon). Kagome desperately wanted to figure out more about this. She was sure being in the Northern territory had something to do with it.

Deciding she could think on this later, she meandered through the hallways, keeping an eye out for Sango or even Miroku. And Inuyasha, just in case she needed to run away. He was a pure, royal brat.

Kagome could feel her brow creasing in annoyance as she winded around the endless hallways. Wasn't there an exit _somewhere_?

Just as she was about to scream out of frustration, Sango appeared.

"Kagome! There you are. I was just on my way to wake you up. Breakfast is being served."

Kagome's stomach rumbled at the idea of food. She blushed in embarrassment while Sango only laughed. "It's okay."

Kagome nodded, following her down the hallway. Sango walked with practiced ease, obviously having resided here for quite some time to be familiar with it. She greeted some of the other servants with a small nod and wave, and Kagome felt out of place. Everyone seemed to know everyone, and yet, she was the odd one out.

"Is…Is Inuyasha going to be at breakfast?" Kagome asked, suddenly not wanting to think about interacting with him.

Sango paused, turning to face her. "Of course," she said with a small frown. "He's the Lord. We can only eat when he is ready. It's the rule." She added.

"The rule? That sounds stupid," Kagome remarked.

Sango gave a shrug. "It is what it is. It's not like we have a say in it."

Kagome cast her a wary gaze. "Are you sure you guys are friends? Last time I checked, friends didn't really treat each other like this…"

Sango only smiled. "Tell me this: how many of your friends are royal, half-demons?" A small twinkle was in her eye as she saw Kagome shut her mouth. "I don't mean to be mean, but here, things work differently. Lord Inuyasha is the ruler. He commands, we obey. That's really all there is to it. And in return, he provides us housing. He's not as bad a guy as you think."

"Could've fooled me," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Sango gave a small smile. "That's just how he is on the surface. Believe me, he's a nice guy and he's had a hard past. Give it time."

Time. Well, Kagome doubted she was going to be sticking around for long. The place was wonderful, and she could actually live here. But Inuyasha was the deciding factor. He hated her, she hated him. Why live in a place where he was the one calling all the shots? She couldn't bear to do that. She was way too stubborn anyways, just like him. It'd be like fire versus fire, and she was willing to be the whole palace would burn down.

Within a few minutes, Sango and Kagome had reached the spacious dining area. Kagome was in awe of how classy it looked. The table was long and stretched on for what seemed like miles; the best part was the food that littered it from one end to the other. She'd love to see what dinner was like if this was breakfast!

Her delight soon turned into dread when she saw Inuyasha seating himself at the other end of the table. She could practically feel his haughtiness radiating off of him in waves; however, she told herself to pay him no mind. But did the servants _have _to dote over him like that? He was a grown person! If he was supposed to be leading the Northern territory, she was sure he could eat his own food.

Sango led her over to the chair that was at the very other end, opposite Inuyasha.

"You get the honors of sitting at the other head of the table – you're the guest after all." She stated, pulling the chair out to allow Kagome to sit.

"Thanks," she mumbled, trying to avert her gaze from the hanyou. She could feel his golden eyes boring into her head as she kept it lowered. He was obviously scrutinizing her with loaded distaste.

Moments of silence passed, the only sound being the scraping of silverware as the servants piled their plates high in food. Kagome almost drooled before remembering she was in the presence of other people. The last thing she needed was Inuyasha harping on her about how her drool was staining the tablecloth. Not that she cared – it could be considered a parting gift if anything.

Kagome smiled, giving a gracious thanks as she lifted her fork to dig in. As she lifted a piece of meat up to her mouth, she felt something bonk her on the head.

"Ow!" She scowled, rubbing her forehead. Looking across the table, she found a smug Inuyasha folding his arms. Glancing behind her at the floor, she saw a large green grape rolling away. Of course he had to start off the day on a bad note. How typical.

She was about to say something before deciding on a heated glare. There was a possibility she might get arrested, though she was hoping Miroku or Sango would get her out of something like that. They liked her, or at least she hoped.

"Hey!" Inuyasha suddenly barked.

Kagome looked up as she put a piece of fruit in her mouth. Her eyes narrowed after swallowing.

"What." She asked, though it was more of a rude statement. That's what she was aiming for at least.

Inuyasha's brows knitted together. "Show some respect when addressing the Lord!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't see a Lord anywhere." She was pushing her luck, she knew that, but it was so easy to insult him.

He gave a small 'feh' before rising to his feet. "I want you out of here by noon! Got it? Because if I find you here later than that, I'll have the guards send you to the dungeons where you can keep the bones some company," he smiled acidly before exiting.

Kagome gave an indignant huff, rising to her feet as well before stomping out of the dining area.

She would _gladly _leave – she didn't even need to be asked!

But knowing where the exit was would be a great start…

--

Sesshoumaru could feel his blood boiling. After all this time of waiting and waiting for Tetsusaiga to be his, the thing was thrown far out of his reach. His father actually had the audacity to give it to Inuyasha, his younger, incompetent, half-brother. _He _was the one with the pure bloodline, the skill, and the brains.

However, he had almost been expecting this in a way. The news of the death of his father was nothing new to him. He had been expecting the old man to give out soon anyways. And he had already entrusted _Tenseiga _to him. A useless sword by all means. What good was a sword that healed? It was practically a contradiction.

Meanwhile, Kouga sat in the chair not too far from him, sipping red wine without a care in the world. The feud between these two brothers was nothing of his concern – he didn't want to get in messy family affairs, though they were quite entertaining. Personally, he was rooting for Sesshoumaru, only because Inuyasha grated on his nerves. That, and if Sesshoumaru gained control of the Northern territories, Kouga would be sure to get a small percentage of his own territories to own.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked with a bored expression as he brought the wine glass to his lips. Sesshoumaru blinked, staring at him before a smile made its way to his face.

"Why, kill him of course."

--

Inuyasha held the sword unsurely in his hands. Dust seemed to cling onto it like a disease, and he was somewhat irritated that he got stuck with such an ancient-looking sword. He was willing to bet it couldn't even cut.

But his father had treasured it, so it must've been somewhat decent…

_Yeah. Right._ Inuyasha snorted.

He easily slid into fighting stance, swinging the sword through the air. He stayed frozen like that for a few seconds, surveying the sword as if waiting for some transformation to take place. Nothing happened, and so he released himself from the frozen stance. His suspicions were confirmed as far as the sword's power went – plenty useless.

He gave a sardonic smile. That girl had walked all the way over here for nothing. His smile turned into a frown. That meant she also bothered the hell out of him for no reason.

And reminded him of Kikyou.

God, just the thought of Kikyou made him feel like his heart was shattering into a million little pieces that could never be brought back together. He had loved her so much, or at least he felt pretty damn close to it…but then everything fell apart, and he couldn't fathom loving another woman like he had her. She had destroyed his vision of true love.

The way he saw it, if there was true love, it would cancel out all acts of distrust and betrayal. Loving someone meant you would do anything _for _them – not to them. Kikyou betrayed him…she took him for the fool that he was.

Blood seeped into his hands as his claws sunk into his fisted hands. His eyes were shut tightly, reliving every part of the last encounter between the two of them. The look in her eyes was that of pure hatred…and he swore there was pain in there. Why she felt pain, he didn't know, and he didn't care. God, he hoped she felt a million more times pain than he did.

Anger coursed through his veins, and he felt all this energy pouring into him. He had to release it someway. And when his eyes snapped open, the first thought that came to mind was Kagome. The one woman who reminded him so much of the person he had come to despise.

He wanted nothing more than to kill her at this moment, because in his mind, she was the same as Kikyou. As far as he could tell, there was no difference between the two.

The blood-red took over his eyes and his fangs enlarged. Tossing Tetsusaiga aside, he bounded out of the training, dojo-like room, his sights set on Kagome.

--

Kagome marveled at all the supplies Sango had stuffed into a little sack. The woman had insisted on giving her plenty of food and some change of clothes (in the least rude manner possible). She couldn't even begin to thank them.

"It's no problem!" Sango exclaimed, sending her a warm smile. "You came all this way to deliver Tetsusaiga – that sword is beyond important in this domain."

"Really?" Kagome paused. "I was thinking about it while I was coming here…it seemed too ancient to work like an actual sword should."

Sango gave a nod. "That's what everyone thinks. But once you master Tetsusaiga, it has an unbelievable amount of power locked inside it. It's a powerful fang, you know; it came right out of Lord Inuyasha's father's mouth."

Kagome's eyes must've widened slightly, earning a small laugh out of Sango. "It's not what you may be thinking! Fangs for inu youkai grow quickly, or so I've heard…actually," she mumbled quietly, "there was the time Inuyasha fell down and knocked his mouth on a rock…two of his teeth fell right out and shattered. And of course he sulked and cried about it for hours. But the very next day, there were two teeth to take the place of the fallen ones!" Sango shook her head. "But anyways, as I was saying, Inutaishou was a very powerful demon. A force to be reckoned with."

"I suppose that makes some sense," Kagome acquiesced. "In any case, it's almost noon. I can't thank you enough, Sango." She smiled warmly. "You're about the only person who hasn't been all up in my face for everything…take a look at the guards lately?" Sango chuckled.

"You're welcome, Kagome. You know, you're welcome back any time! We could use a person like you around here. It lightens up the place!"

Kagome nearly shuddered at the idea of staying in Inuyasha's residence for the rest of her life. What a nightmare that would be…

"I think I'll pass on the offer…" she declined politely.

As she made her way to the door, she saw Miroku hasten towards them. Kagome could see that something was bunched in his fist.

"Lady Kagome! Wait!" Miroku huffed, extending his left hand out to her. His fist uncurled and Kagome could see several ofudas.

"Miroku…I didn't know you were a priest."

He smiled. "Something like that…"

Sango scowled. "Hardly."

Miroku cast her an offended look before returning his attention to Kagome. "These ofudas should protect you from any danger. I know you are a miko, but this is just an added safety precaution. Being caught in the middle of the territories can prove to be quite dangerous."

Kagome nodded, thanking him. "I'll be sure to use these," she smiled.

Sango and Miroku ushered many goodbyes to Kagome, wishing her luck on her trip back home as she left.

But before she could even exit, she heard a cold voice not too far away from her.

"Move one step farther, and I'll rip you apart."


	3. A New Lord

AN: Third chapter! It's pretty long, I think…10 pages in Micro Word. I'm hoping most chapters can be this length. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and more than likely never will…

**Double Threat**

**Chapter Three**

**A New Lord**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Despite the fact that Kagome was no way near in being skilled enough to be compared to Kikyou, she knew her youkis fairly well…or at least what she _thought _would be youki…that's the same thing right? In any case…

Her spine tingled up and down several times as she slowly turned to face the source of the chilling voice.

Inuyasha.

She knew he had quite the fierce temper in the total of one night that she had been here, but to see this side of him was alarming. He didn't look at all like the hanyou she had first encountered. His face was marred with jagged, purple stripes while his eyes bled the color of blood. And the ears that had once been a much more rounded triangular shape had turned sharp and exaggerated.

But what terrified her the most – beyond the snarling lips and elongated claws – was the way he looked at her. She knew he hated her; they could both agree that the feeling was mutual. But his eyes were completely savage. His body flexed with the urge to let out a snarl and tear her apart, limb from limb, or anywhere that would satisfy his violent cravings. His aura was so intimidating itself.

Sango in front of her tensed, making a move to stride over to the fearsome hanyou. Much to Kagome's relief, Miroku had barred her path, sticking his arm out in front of her. Despite how good of friends Sango claimed she was with Inuyasha, she didn't trust the creature that took over his mind.

"What's happening…" she whispered softly to herself. She clutched her chest, too afraid to make any movements. The slightest thing could set him off.

Sango backed away from Miroku's outstretched hand, nearing Kagome's side.

"It's been a year since this last happened…" she murmured.

Kagome tossed her a curious look. 'Since this last happened'? So apparently it was a normal ordeal…or at least one not so foreign to them.

Before Kagome could even process what to do next, the enraged hanyou had leapt forward, startling Miroku from his protective stance. Sango hastily dodged him, moving to the left to avoid his sweeping claws. But she didn't have to worry as his attention was solely focused on the young miko.

She barely ducked in time, doing only what she could think to do at the time and sidestep him, rushing out the door. The sun's rays swept over her face, but she paid the heat no mind. Her heart was racing, and she could hear the blood rushing inside her head. A dizzying sensation waved over her body, but she quelled it for the moment.

"Don't run from me now, girl!" Inuyasha cajoled caustically.

Kagome felt the desperate urge to just tuck and roll. Maybe she'd be lucky and conk her head out on a bolder…or a rock. She didn't want to die by a boulder smashing her head in. That's pretty gross in itself.

Get away from me! She thought desperately, rushing past many trees. The greens and browns all blended into one until she came to a halt. A river splayed out before her, which she presumed was near the palace garden. She would've loved to sit outside here some time…

As she saw Inuyasha's nearing form, she decided she could persevere through the waters. Just as she was about to submerge into the water, she felt a strong hand grip her arm and yank her back. She cried out in pain as the claws broke into her tender flesh.

"Let go!" She cried, pushing and shoving against him, finally being released. But she had a feeling Inuyasha had merely done that for his own amusement. He could easily kill her right now.

"You conniving bitch…always were," he tutted. Kagome gave him a withering stare.

What was he going on about?

"Oh don't look at me like that," he snarled. "You know what you did, Kikyou. I should give you a death a thousand times worse than what you did to me."

"Kikyou?" She squeaked. Why was he talking about _Kikyou_? And furthermore, he thought she was her!

Inuyasha snarled and took a taunting step forward, causing Kagome to reel back several feet before her foot caught on a small rock and sent her falling backwards. She let out a yelp as the water splashed her yukata. She was completely drenched. Not to mention afraid and confused.

"I've got you right where I want you, Kikyou." A twisted smirk erupted on his features. "I can see all that fear in your eyes…" He cracked his fingers, showing off his sharp claws.

Suddenly, Kagome remembered the ofudas clutched in her hand. She had forgotten them! Perhaps it was because her hand had been glued shut into a fist from all the sweat of her hard run (and fear). They might not work, but it was worth a shot…

Without warning, she threw them out at him, shutting her eyes in fear as she turned her head to the side. Opening one eye, she fully turned around to see the stunned expression on his face. Slowly, she rose out of the water, eyeing him warily. One false move and he might just chop her up for dinner. Sautéed Kagome…sounded charming.

As the ofudas stuck to his body like paste, she brought her hand back and slapped him across the face. Not hard, but definitely not a gentle caress either. Her body almost shuddered at the idea of being gentle with him in any way.

The slap mingled with the ofudas had stunned him out of his demonic appearance and mindset. Kagome watched in fascination as his features slowly reverted back to his old, hanyou-self.

For once, she was actually _glad _to see the old Inuyasha.

Until he caught sight of her.

"You fucking bitch! Why the hell did you hit me?!" He howled, bringing a hand up to his red cheek.

"You were acting crazy!" She yelled back, curling her hands into fists.

"Crazy my ass! You're the only psycho one around!"

"Oh really? I didn't know chasing girls and claiming how much you wanted to kill them because they reminded you of Kikyou – which _by the way_, I wanted to ask how the heck do you know her – classified as _normal_." She folded her arms giving him a skeptic glare.

But she couldn't suppress the relief she felt thudding around in her heart at the fact of him reverting back to what she presumed was his true self.

At the mentioning of Kikyou's name, Inuyasha took in a sharp inhale of breath. For a moment Kagome feared he'd go all psycho on her and try to maim her again, but instead his eyes shut before opening once more, the golden drops hardened into stone.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied curtly, turning on his heel. He began to trek up the slight slope, back to where the palace was.

Kagome gave an indignant huff, following close behind him.

"I have a right to know! She was my cousin. She died in the Northern territory! You must have something to do with it…especially if you know her name and _want to kill her_." She stressed the last set of words, a pointed look on her face.

Inuyasha shrugged her away, striding towards the palace. Sango and Miroku soon came into view, both fearful looks on their faces before they eased at his normal appearance. The angry look on Kagome's face though and the flippant expression on Inuyasha's couldn't mean anything pleasant happened.

And why on Earth was Kagome _wet_?

Miroku nudged Sango lightly.

"Kind of makes you wonder what happened down there…"

"Pervert."

-

-

-

-

-

-

After hearing what Inuyasha said, Kagome couldn't possibly leave now. Her mind was clawing at all possibilities of how he had come to know her late cousin. And why exactly, did he want her dead? It almost terrified her…all the rage in his eyes as he transferred the image of Kikyou onto her.

Did that mean from time to time he'd be like that? He'd be willing to strike her down for something she never even had a clue about?

But Kagome resolved that no matter what, she wouldn't leave this palace until she got the answers she was looking for.

Plus, with all the advantages of having the classy lifestyle, she couldn't actually leave after only a night of resting here. But eating would have to be a private affair…she didn't want Inuyasha hurling grapes at her head the whole time. How unkingly it was.

Kagome stretched her body on her large, comfortable bed, enjoying the feeling of the smooth pillow caress her cheek. It cooled her against the merciless summer heat, but she was happy nonetheless. The summers were always increasingly hot just as they were about to give way to autumn. The weather would be so much more bearable…but autumn, just like in summer's case, tended to grow more frigid towards the end as winter started up.

Spring was her favorite season by all means. She loved seeing flowers blossom once more and feeling lovely zephyrs pass through her hair. It was calming and serene. The rain only served to make things more beautiful in the springtime. Summer storms were just chaotic messes.

Just as she shut her eyes, willing away all the confusing, tiring thoughts of the afternoon, a knock sounded at the shoji door of her bedroom (funny how she had gotten around to calling it hers…).

"Come in," was her muffled reply.

Sango walked in, sliding the door shut behind her. A small smile graced her lips as she neared Kagome's bed. Kagome pushed herself off her stomach with the palm of he hands, slumping forwards to face the young woman.

"What is it?" she asked, curious as to what Sango wanted to tell her. She hoped Inuyasha hadn't sent her to have her evicted…the jerk.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright is all. Inuyasha must've given you a scare, huh?" She gave a tiny smile which Kagome could only mirror.

"I'm fine now. I couldn't really understand what was going on with him though. I was sure I'd die."

Sango tilted her head up towards the ceiling slightly, her chocolate eyes roving he wooden boards. Moments of silence passed between the two girls as they each sunk into their own thoughts and musings. Sango suddenly broke out of her reverie, eyeing Kagome intensely.

"What happened down at the river?"

Kagome lowered her head in embarrassment. It hadn't been one of her greater moments…falling into a river flat on her arse, only to be insulted with false words. She didn't care if Kikyou had been whoring up the North or killing of youkai…but she didn't deserve the harsh words he said to her. But then again, he hadn't really seemed to be in his right mind at the moment. It was like sense of self was lost to some violent, angry monster. She could've sworn a flicker of confusion and sadness was in his eyes as her finally snapped out of his ferocious state. The look was as fleeting as a cool summer breeze – she could've imagined it for all she knew.

"Nothing really. He chased me, I tripped and fell into the river, he called me some bad names, and then brought up Kikyou, thinking I was her apparently, and then wanted to kill me. Or Kikyou. Whichever," she gave a nonchalant shrug.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kikyou?"

Kagome gave a listless nod.

"You know, you really do look a lot like her…" Sango whispered quietly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Great. Apparently everyone in the whole damn world knew her.

"I'm her cousin," she flatly stated, sparing Sango the headache that was just begging to be released sooner or later.

"Well that explains it," Sango gave a nod. Another few moments of silence passed before Sango gave Kagome a wistful smile. "You wouldn't believe how much he loved her…"

This caught Kagome's attention for sure.

"L-Loved…?" The word was foreign on her tongue in regards to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Mainly Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine someone like him actually being gentle with someone else. His idea of showing affection was probably breaking their arm…Kagome shook her head. "That's ridiculous," she scoffed. "He wanted to kill her. I don't know about you, Sango, but I don't believe loving someone means you'd want to kill them…unless…" she paused eyeing the woman before her. "…you're into that sort of thing…"

Sango rolled her eyes playfully. "No Kagome. But anyways, it's not my place to tell you his affairs. I shouldn't have even told you that. But I couldn't bear to have you so aggravated; you at least have some sort of clue now."

"And yet the desire he has to kill her completely throws me off…"

Sango smiled. "In time, you'll find out…Inuyasha I'm sure will open up to you. You seem like the kind of person anyone can be friends with." With that last departing thought, Sango exited her room, allowing Kagome to drown back into her overflowed pool of thoughts and questions.

Apparently with Inuyasha, everything took time…

But how much was she willing to spend?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha lazed around the palace, carelessly looking at his surroundings. His body may have been walking in the palace, but his mind was in a completely different place. No matter how much he tried to force the image of his youkai self out, it kept spiraling towards him once more. Shutting his eyes only made the image clearer, and he swore he could feel the distant thrumming of bloodlust in his hears. Seeing Kagome had only made things worse.

He couldn't believe he had mistaken her for Kikyou. Kikyou was beautiful, cold, and poised…that Kagome girl was dressed like a peasant, spoke rudely, and was way too energetic. In short, everything a woman shouldn't be.

But the moment the bloodlust took over his mind, he saw Kikyou and only Kikyou. His claws ached to rip off her flesh and laugh in her face. It'd be the perfect revenge.

What bothered him the most was that he had slipped up about Kikyou to Kagome. He hadn't meant to bring up her name, nor had he meant for _her _of all people to know. He'd be damned if she went around knowing everything that took place last year. However, as if on cue, his brain remembered her mentioning something about them being cousins. No wonder she was so adamant on finding out.

He snorted. She didn't need to know; no one needed to know anything. His business was his business and that was final.

Inuyasha was getting tired of having his brain run in circles around the past. It was over and done with, and soon enough, he'd kick out that wench. She wasn't even useful! If she was some sort of miko, she had a funny way of showing it.

Not that he'd keep her anyway. He'd rather make out with Kouga.

…Well, maybe not that.

But the point was, she was an annoyance. With all her prying, she'd get into something that was way out of her depth.

As Inuyasha was about to round the corner, he saw a servant rushing towards him, his eyes slightly wide as if he had been terrified. Instantly Inuyasha thought that someone had tried to blow up something again…it had happened before in the past. Pyromaniac demons…

"Lord Inuyasha!" The servant cried, bowing hastily to him. Inuyasha's ear flicked in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor waiting for you at the entrance."

Inuyasha scowled. "Tell him to go away." He made a move to sidestep the servant, but the servant didn't allow it.

"But my lord! We've already let him in…" he gulped, seeing the angered flash in his lord's eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Kouga, sir…"

Inuyasha felt his head getting ready to explode. He _hated _that wolf. Hate didn't even cover it, but it was the only word he knew that could sum up his feelings. Without giving a response to the terrified servant, he stormed past him, now having a destination to arrive to.

As he made his way near the entrance, all sorts of threats zoomed past in his head. He could throttle him…swipe a sword through his neck or plunge it into his stomach…or could leave him in the dungeons for years, leaving him to wonder what sort of death would be waiting for him. Inuyasha gave a callous smile. He liked the sound of that, torturing him with suspense.

His train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt upon seeing Kouga standing in the middle of the foyer. His arms were folded as a booted foot tapped the floor impatiently. His ice blue eyes gazed at the place with disinterest that he didn't bother to disguise.

Upon seeing Inuyasha, he turned his attention to the angry hanyou.

"Finally showed up, huh dog breath?" He gave a condescending smirk.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha spat in retaliation.

He could see one of the guards twitch lightly, as if in response to Inuyasha's rude greeting. Inuyasha snorted. Some guard he was…he'd have to talk to him later about that.

"Just a friendly visit. Something wrong with that?"

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes. Friendly visit his ass. The only time he showed up around here was when something needed to be said – something important.

"Out with it."

"Oh if you insist! Your dear, elder brother has a message that needed to be relayed to you." He grinned, baring a sharp canine. "He wants Tetsusaiga, and your head along with it. Also, he'd like to have your land as well. In other words, be prepared for war."

"War? Over that stupid sword? It can't even cut!"

"Sesshoumaru figured you'd say that. And he told me in the event that you do say something like that, he said you're a complete twat and couldn't tell the difference between day and night if your life depended on it." Kouga paused. "I guess you haven't mastered it yet. Figures. You always were sort of slow."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. There he went again, flinging insults at him when it was nowhere near his business. "Shut up, wolf. I didn't know you were playing messenger boy for an inu youkai."

Kouga scowled. "At least he has half a brain, whereas you have nothing. Besides, we have an agreement of sorts, involving me owning part of the territories that he claims. So I'd watch out, dog trash."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm shaking."

He was about to send the stupid wolf out of his palace when he heard footsteps approaching. They were soft and light, arriving at a slightly quickened pace. Before he turned around, he could already tell who was approaching. The smell of jasmine mixed with vanilla and lavender assaulted his nose.

Kagome.

Just what he needed at this moment…his two favorite people in all the world in the same room. For all he knew, they were plotting to annoy him to death.

But before he could yell at her to go away and mind her own business (once again), she rushed past him.

"Kouga!"

Kouga raised a brow in surprise before smirking slightly. "I see you're still here, Kagome."

She nodded, giving him a confused look. She couldn't figure out why he was here of all places – he had made it pretty clear that he hated Inuyasha. Then again, she didn't like him too much either…but his palace overruled that small tidbit.

"Y-Yeah…what are you doing here?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just…paying a visit to this dog over here," he replied, jerking his thumb in the direction of Inuyasha who glared. "I'll be on my way now." He gave a wave to Kagome and a smirk to Inuyasha before exiting the palace.

Kagome stood idly by, her hands clasped behind her before she whirled around to face Inuyasha.

"What was that all about?"

Inuyasha, snapped out of his thoughts, turned his golden-eyed glare on the miko. "How the hell do you know him?"

His voice had accusation in them, and Kagome felt slightly perturbed. "I met him while traveling here. Why do you care?" She asked, holding a glare of her own.

"Nothing _you _would understand, stupid girl," he replied with a nose upturned as he walked away, leaving a bemused Kagome.

"I don't understand that jerk," she mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome flipped him the bird, smiling at the fact that he couldn't see that. Even if he was an inu youkai with good hearing and sense of smell, he didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

"I SAW THAT TOO!" He yelled again, his back still to her as he strolled through the hallway.

Kagome's jaw dropped. How the hell could he have seen that?!

"No you didn't!"

Inuyasha whirled around, triumph written across his face. "So you _did _hold up your middle finger, eh?"

Kagome felt her face go red with embarrassment. That stupid, good-for-nothing jerk actually had a bit of smartness locked up in his brain somewhere…

"Shut up!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru was perched upon his throne, his head propped upon a hand in a bored manner. His eyes seemed hard and accusing as he gazed at the emptiness of the room. He had sent Kouga off to the North not too long ago. A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. He knew Inuyasha didn't have the skill nor the army to actually think of fighting against him.

At the very least, the stupid idiot would try and round up an army against him, in which case Sesshoumaru would have fun watching his worthless excuse of an army be slaughtered. He almost wanted a challenge of sorts, but then again, as long as he got the Tetsusaiga and the Northern lands in the process, he'd settle for Inuyasha's pathetic attempts.

Sighing, he lifted his head off his hand as he moved to get up. The doors to the room suddenly swung open as a flustered, toad-like thing came hurrying in.

He was an unsightly creature, green being the color of his skin with all sorts of tiny bumps along the surface. His eyes were wide and yellow with tiny black pupils. Sesshoumaru was revolted by the sight of him, but then again, he was one of his most faithful servants. Unfortunately.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" He squawked, kneeling at his feet.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, kicking him into the upright position.

"What is it," he stated rather than questioned. Knowing Jaken, it couldn't be anything too important…maybe someone attempted to kill him and almost succeeded…in which case he'd certainly like to thank them.

"The Lord of the South has been overthrown!" he cried.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. His interest was certainly piqued now.

"Oh? And who is this new lord…"

Jaken stopped his fretting, gazing up at Sesshoumaru with his bulging yellow eyes. "I…I don't know, my lord. He's remained quite elusive, but citizens of the South seem terrified." Jaken responded. "…of course they would be…most of them being stupid humans the lot of them…" he mumbled to himself, earning a kick to the head from Sesshoumaru who stood thinking. He hated it when the frog continued to ramble on and on.

"I suppose…we'll find out soon enough…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: -gasp- we'll find out who the new lord is…eventually – just like Sesshoumaru said!


End file.
